memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Benutzerseite schützen
Dann mach ich mal ein neues Fass auf: Man hat also schon in vielen Wikis den Schritt unternommen, als Administrator seine eigene Benutzerseite zu schützen. Nun will ich das Thema hier anbringen. Was spricht dafür? # Ohne den Schutz öffnen wir Vandalismus Tür und Tor. # Die Benutzerseite ist Hoheitsgebiet des Benutzers. Gegengründe: # Dann gehen Vandalen eben auf eine andere Seite. # Benutzerspezifisch kann man sowieso keine Seite sperren und Bots müssen Zugang haben. # In einem Wiki sollten nicht zu viele Seiten gesperrt sein (ist einfach so) Daraus resultiert: *Der Schutz darf höchstens auf angemeldete Benutzer beschränkt sein (wegen der Bots). *Um die Zahl gering zu halten, sollte sich der Schutz auf aktive Benutzer beschränken, oder wenn es diesen egal ist, nur auf Admins. Da wäre noch ein äußerst philosophischer Grund gegen den Schutz: hier wurde bisher wie auf der Enterprise vom Normalfall ausgegangen, dass sich jeder an die Regeln hält. Auch völlig fremde Passagiere, die eben erst an Bord gekommen sind. Aber wenn einer sich daneben nimmt, kann man ihn ja immer noch in die Arrestzelle werfen. Was ich hier vorschlage ist zwar genau die umgekehrte Handlungsweise der Entlastung der geschützten Seiten, dennoch haben es eventuell einige Leute lieber so. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Wenn euch noch ein paar valide Argumente einfallen, dann kann ich sie in die Liste oben schreiben, damit wir hier auch mal den Überblick über sie haben. 12:45, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Du musst die Sache in zwei Kategorien einteilen: Benutzerseiten mit hoher Priorität und Benutzerseiten mit normaler Priorität. Hohe Priorität haben Gründer, Bürokraten und Admins; normale Priorität haben normale User. Leute mit hoher Priorität sollten bei Bedarf ihre Seiten schützen; normaler User müssen es extra ansprechen, falls sie das Ungeschütztsein stört. :Außerdem hast du (wenn ich mich nicht irre) nur Referenzen über das Andromeda- und das Mass Effect-Wikia, wo wir Seiten wie z.B. die der Admins oder von besonders wichtigen/beliebten Charakteren vorsichtshalber sperren. Letzteres kommt von einem sehr langen Bearbeiterstreit, wo die Seite von Liara in einer Woche über 10 Mal von einem Unbekannten (mit wechselnder IP) geändert wurde und es uns gereicht hat da auszumisten und neu zu formatieren (Bearbeitungsstreitereien sind wirklich unangenehm). :Um hier aber mal einen Vorschlag zu platzieren: Benutzer die wirklich Angst davor haben, das jemand auf ihrer Seite rumrandaliert, sollen eine kleine Nachricht an den Admin ihres Vertrauens schreiben und bekommen eine einfach gesicherte Seite; Admins können nach gutdünken ihre Seite sperren. So organisieren wir das im ME-Wiki auf den Benutzer- und Fanonseiten. -- 13:42, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Nein. Ganz klares und entschiedenes Nein. :: Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, hatten wir hier in der MA noch nicht einen Fall, so auf einer Benutzerseite gespammt wurde. Artikel sind es, wo die Leute sich austoben. Trotzdem habe ich noch keine Forderungen gehört, die Bearbeitungen für IPs ganz zu sperren. Wozu auch? Weil selbst dort die Störfälle lediglich ein absolutes Minimum bilden. :: Sollte es tatsächlich vorkommen, dass die Benutzerseite eines User massiven Vandalismus augesetzt ist, dann können wir diese, und zwar diese eine, selbstverständlich schützen. :: Aber das anlasslose sperren einer ganzen Seiten-Gattungen, nur weil die theoretische Möglichkeit besteht, dass dort unter Umständen vielleicht irgendwann mal jemand womöglich Schabernack anstellen könnte, darüber müsst ihr mit mir erst gar nicht reden. Für ein solches Vorgehen kann es einfach keine vernünftigen Argumente geben.--Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) :Ich glaube du hast mich missverstanden. Ich rede von einem Schutz, der von den Benutzer aus persönlichen Gründen (event. Paranoia...) erbeten wird. Ich persönlich finde es auch schlecht dass meine Seite von jedem x-beliebigen Kerl bearbeitet werden kann, selbst wenn er nicht angemeldet ist. :Wir hatten außerdem schon oft die Diskussion über Standards in anderen Wikias, deswegen meinte ich ja, dass sich die Nutzer selbst an euch richten sollen und ihr einfach so handelt wie ihr es wollt. Von ansatzlos kann da keine Rede sein... :Sperr nicht gleich jede neue Idee aus, sonst tretet ihr nur noch auf der Stelle.-- 15:35, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Ich habe nicht speziell auf dich geantwortet, sondern auf das angebliche "Problem" als solches. :: Wie gesagt, wenn es einen konkreten Vorfall gegeben hat, kann die Seite selbstverständlich gesperrt werden. Aber du gibst ja selbst zu, dass alles andere Paranoia ist. Und das ist kein Argument. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:45, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Also ich bin auch gegen das Sperren. Dafür gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund. Ich bin jetzt 9 Jahre bei MA und in der Zeit hat noch kein einziger IP-User meine Seite bearbeitet. Und wenn jemand was in der Art macht, dann setzte ich das halt zurück. Man kann das vereinzelt machen, wenn wirklich mal ein IP-User absichtlich und wiederholt die Seite eines Benutzers bearbeitet. Aber ansonsten ist das meiner Ansicht nach nicht nötig.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:50, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Scheinbar gab es aber im Oktober 2013 Vandalismus auf einer Benutzerseite, wie hier zu sehen ist. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:20, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich sprach ja auch nicht von einer kompletten Versiegelung des Namensraums , sondern es geht mir darum, dass eine IP sowieso nichts dort verloren hat, noch nicht mal ein anderer Benutzer. Wieso soll es dann überhaupt zugelassen werden? Das ist doch so, als ob ich in einem Kernkraftwerk einen Knopf mit 'Kernschmelze' anbringen und sagen würde: 'Bitte nicht drücken'. Natürlich muss das benutzerspezifisch geklärt werden, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum es immer erst einen Präzedenzfall geben muss, wenn man vorher sicher stellen kann, dass es nicht geschieht. Hier wird geradezu so getan, als wollte ich die ganze Memory Alpha IP-dicht isolieren. Können wir uns wenigstens darauf einigen, dass wir auf Wunsch Benutzerseiten schützen (und nicht SPERREN) gegen anonyme Bearbeitungen? 16:05, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :That's what i said ;D -- 16:26, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube, der Anlassgeber für diese Diskussion bin ich, sowie ein Gespräch das ich vor kurzen mit ME47 führte. Ich hatte vor kurzen mein Profil für eine spätere Neubearbeitung gelöscht, ohne zu merken, dass ich mich nicht Angemeldet hatte. Da es so aussah, dass jemand auf meiner Benutzerseite Vandalismus betrieben hat, machte mich ME47 mit einer Anfrage darauf aufmerksam und führte mit ihm ein Gespräch über Vandalismus. - Da ich die Änderungen rückgängig hätte machen können, wäre außer unnötiger Arbeit kein Schaden entstanden. Darum verstehe ich, Hoheitsrechte hin, Hoheitsrechte her, diese Diskussion auch nicht. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:30, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich kann mich in meinen 10 Jahren in der MA auch nicht an sonderlich große Vandalismus-Fälle erinnern. Natürlich gab es mal Pausenclowns, die durchaus einige Tage durchhielten, bevor es ihnen zu langweilig wurde, all dies geschah aber nahezu vollständig im Artikel-Bereich. Man kann mit einem Klick die Arbeit des letzten bearbeitenden Benutzers (egal ob es nur eine oder 30 Bearbeitungen waren) zurücksetzen und muss dazu nicht mal die Versionsgeschichte oder den Artikel selbst aufrufen. Als normaler Nutzer geht nur die wirklich letzte Bearbeitung, ab einem Rollback ist die besagte Methode möglich. Und die Rollback-Rechte haben von den aktiven Nutzern nicht gerade wenige. Von daher halte ich das nicht unbedingt für ein Problem. Zudem ist es auch jetzt schon möglich, einzelne Seiten (s.o.) zu sperren. Wenn ein Nutzer seine Benutzerseite also unbedingt vor Änderungen durch nicht-angemeldete Nutzer sperren möchte, ist das also problemlos machbar. Eine solche Anfrage gab es meines Wissens nach nie, demnach scheint es auch eine derartige Paranoia zumindest bei uns nicht zu geben. Um es zusammenzufassen: Wir sind zwar nicht imun geben Vandalismus, allerdings hält sich dieser in der MA in Grenzen, die angefragten Möglichkeiten sind technisch und personell umsetzbar, aber in meinen Augen unnötig. -- 18:19, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich finde, D47h0r hat recht Und wenn er sagt, dass er sich nicht an sonderlich große Vandalismus-Fälle erinnern kann, kauf ich ihm das ab. Und wenn auch Tobi72, der auch schon sehr lange hier ist sagt, dass noch kein einziger IP-User seine Seite bearbeitet hat, scheint das Problem doch so gut wie nicht zu bestehen. Erst recht nicht, da es viele gibt, die Vandalismus Schäden beheben und rückgängig machen können. Wie D47h0r schon sagte, wenn halt jemand wirklich seine Benutzerseite sperren möchte, dann soll er halt einen Admin ansprechen und den Wunsch äußern. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:42, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Können wir denn wenigstens auf Geschützte Seiten auch Sperrwünsche für Benutzerseiten anbieten mit der Bedingung, ein aktiver Benutzer sein zu müssen (also auf Archivisten eingetragen sein zu müssen) ? 17:03, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Also langsam kommt mir diese Diskussion vor, wie Eulen nach Athen tragen. Da man sich doch einig ist. Dazu ein paar Zitate aus der Diskussion. Phoenixclaw: "Benutzer die wirklich Angst davor haben, das jemand auf ihrer Seite rumrandaliert, sollen eine kleine Nachricht an den Admin ihres Vertrauens schreiben und bekommen eine einfach gesicherte Seite" - Tribble-Freund: "Sollte es tatsächlich vorkommen, dass die Benutzerseite eines User massiven Vandalismus augesetzt ist, dann können wir diese, und zwar diese eine, selbstverständlich schützen" - Tobi72: "Man kann das vereinzelt machen, wenn wirklich mal ein IP-User absichtlich und wiederholt die Seite eines Benutzers bearbeitet" - und D47h0r: "Wenn ein Nutzer seine Benutzerseite also unbedingt vor Änderungen durch nicht-angemeldete Nutzer sperren möchte, ist das also problemlos machbar" - Gruß --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:55, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ja dann bleiben wir doch einfach bei der bisherigen Situation und verändern nichts. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit 18:32, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Also diese Reaktion verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Ich sehe in den von mir zitierten Antworten durchaus einen Konsens, dahingehend das wenn ein Archivist einen Sperrwunsch für seine Benutzerseite einem Admin vorträgt, dass dieser eine gesicherte Seite bekommt. Oder? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:50, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich muss sagen, ich kann in den von dir zitierten Texten keinen solchen Konsens sehen. Im Gegenteil denke ich sogar, dass ich wirklich keinen Zweifel daran gelassen habe, dass ich eine Sperrung nur für gerechtfertigt halte, wenn es davor tatsächlich zu massiven Vandalilsmusattacken kam. ::Und ich kann natürlich jetzt nicht für Tobi72 sprechen, aber aus seinem Text lese zumindest ich die selbe Einstllung heraus. ::Daher bin ich auch etwas von ME47 überrascht, der hier zwar meint dass wir bei der "bisherigen Situation bleiben und verändern nichts", und dann doch seine eigene Benutzerseite sperrt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:15, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::@ Tribble-Freund, Du sagtest also nicht: "Sollte es tatsächlich vorkommen, dass die Benutzerseite eines User massiven Vandalismus augesetzt ist, dann können wir diese, und zwar diese eine, selbstverständlich schützen"? Und wenn Du dieses vielleicht doch gesagt hast, hast Du eigentlich nichts dagegen, dass wir "Sperrwünsche für Benutzerseiten anbieten". --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:27, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Doch, das habe ich gesagt. Sogar mehrmals. Nur der von dir konstruierte Zirkelschluss stimmt nicht. :: Wenn eine Seite massiv (!) vandalisiert wurde, muss sie gesperrt werden. Das gehört aber zu den normalen Arbeiten eines Admins, und braucht keinen extra Antrag. Und ist hier zudem noch nie vorgekommen. :: Wenn eine Seite nicht vandalisiert wurde, dann braucht sie auch nicht gesperrt zu werden. Also erübrigt sich der Antrag ebenfalls. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:57, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Also ich bin grundsätzlich gegen das unbegründete Sperren von Seiten. Wobei man bei der Benutzerseite vielleicht Abstriche machen kann, da in dem Fall tatsächlich niemand anderes was ändern sollte. Und ich glaube niemand wird den Wunsch der Sperrung der Benutzerseite verweigern. Allerdings sehe ich für eine grundsätzliche Sperrung jeder Benutzerseite als nicht notwendig. Wie geschrieben, kann ich mich da an kein Beispiel erinnern, wo ein IP-User eine Benutzerseite ungefragt bearbeitet hat. Da gibt es wichtigere Themen, wie zum Beispiel das hier.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:19, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Deine verlinkte Sache ist doch Schnee von Gestern, da das Wikia-Intern geregelt ist. Aber ich verstehe nicht warum es da ein solches Palaver gibt -.-' :Bleibt doch einfach dabei, dass User, wenn sie es halt unangenehm finden (*hüstel* ICH!!!), das ihre Seite von lauter Anonymousen bearbeitet wird, bei euch melden können. Ihr habt euch da an etwas aufgerieben... :P.S: Ich bin nicht paranoid, finde es aber wirklich unangenehm. Die Benutzerseite ist eine intime Seite in der Wikia und sollte als solche auch etwas (Betonung auf "etwas") geschützt werden. -- 21:54, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Welche Wikia-Interne Regelung meinst du bezüglich des Hochladens von Dateien? :::Und natürlich dien Benutzerseiten intime. Aber sie standardmäßig zu schützen für einen Fall, der nie eintritt, ist etwas aufwändig.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:42, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Also ich glaube, dass wir hier ein bisschen an einander vorbeireden! @ Tobi72, es geht doch gar nicht um das standardmäßige schützen von Seiten - einschließlich Benutzerseiten -, sondern ME47 regte an, dass Sperrwünsche für Benutzerseiten anboten werden sollen. Und so ein Angebot ist meines Wissens nirgend vermerkt. Und solange dieses nicht irgendwo publik gemacht wird, kann es kein angemeldeter Benutzer wissen, dass er oder sie einen Admin bitten kann seine Benutzerseite gegen Änderungen von IPs zu schützen. Ich sehe das so: Wenn wir nicht bereit sind, dieses Angebot "normalen" Archivisten offiziell zu machen, schaffen wir in der MA-Gemeinschaft eine zwei Klassengesellschaft und zwar von solchen, die dieses jederzeit können, weil sie die Rechte dazu haben und denen die diese Rechte nicht haben. Und da letztere dieses nicht können, sollte ihnen das Recht zugesprochen werden, dass auf Wunsch seine Benutzerseite gegen Änderungen von IPs geschützt wird. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:00, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Ihr sagt immer so schön,, dass soll ja nur auf Antrag geschehen. Aber damit ist die Sache ja noch nicht erledigt. :: Wir müssten einen Haufen bürokratischer Regeln aufstellen (Was ist ein aktiver Benutzer? Was machen wir, wenn ein bereits geschützter Benutzer nicht mehr aktiv ist?) um uns für einen Fall zu schützen, der, wie bereits mehrmals gesagt wurde, noch nie eingetroffen ist. :: Hier von einer Zweiklassengesellschaft zu reden finde ich ein wenig übertrieben. Denn auch wenn Admins natürlich theoretisch die Möglichkeit haben, ihre eigene Seite zu sperren, wird diese (bis auf eine Ausnahme) von niemanden wahrgenommen. :: Ja, Amins haben viele Sonderrechte, z.B. das Sperren oder sogar Löschen von Artikeln sowie das Verschieben von Datein. Und ja, wir bieten Benutzern, die selber solche Rechte nicht haben, die Möglichkeit, entsprechende Anträge zu stellen. Aber diese Anträge müssen immer gut begründet sein. :: Bisher konnte hier aber noch niemand sagen, was eine solche Begründung überhaupt sein könnte (abgesehen von Paranoia). Warum sollten wir hier also von diesem wichtigen Prinzip abweichen? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) :Nun das dieses noch nicht vorgekommen ist, ist so nicht ganz richtig. Mein Kommentar von 17:30, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) zeigt, dass es vor Kurzen geschehen ist, dass ein IP ein Profil gelöscht hat. Gut, dass war ich in diesem Fall selber, es hätte aber auch jemand anderes gewesen sein können. Bürokratischer Aufwand? Jeder aktive Benutzer (soweit er/sie diese Diskussion Verfolgt hat) weiß zwar jetzt, dass man einen Admin ansprechen kann und die bitte äußern kann seine Benutzerseite gegen IP-Angriffe zu schützen, aber neue wissen das nicht. Man könnte sie aber im Begrüßungstext durch einem Admin (und nur durch einem Admin, damit der neue auch gleich weiß, wem er z. B. ansprechen kann) darauf aufmerksam machen. Und wenn jemand eine solche bitte stellt, kann ja wohl, jeder angesprochene Admin darüber selbstständig entscheiden, ob es eine begründete Bitte ist oder nicht und dementsprechend handeln. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:18, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb man mir immer Paranoia auftischen will. Weshalb haben wir denn die Hauptseite geschützt? Und noch viel wichtiger: Wieso haben wir die Vorlagen, die die Hauptseite verwendet, in einigen Fällen nicht geschützt? Was ich gleichfalls nicht verstehe, ist die Angst vor Bürokratie. Die Angst vor Bürokratie ist eigentlich nur die die Angst vor Arbeit und in diesem Falle vor einmaliger Arbeit, noch dazu sind die Fragen, die geklärt werden müssten, wirklich einfach zu beantworten. Ich meinte mit 'nichts verändern', dass die Gesamtsituation immer noch gleich ist. Dass ich meine Benutzerseite geschützt habe, hätte ich auch vor der Diskussion/ohne diese Diskussion tun können, und ich glaube, es hätte kein Hahn danach gekräht. 11:21, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) @ ME47, mit solchen Unterstellungen (z. B. von Menschen, die sich leicht angegriffen oder beleidigt fühlen und es aber dann selber tun), musst Du einfach leben, da wir hier keinen Filter haben, die so etwas mit einem Piep ersetzen. Aber um auf das Thema zurück zu kommen. Hier wurde des Öfteren gesagt, dass es schon gängige Praxis ist, dass wir Benutzern die Möglichkeit anbieten, auf die Bitte hin ihre Benutzerseite zu schützen. Nun, davon habe ich aber bis heute noch keinen Hinweis gelesen. Wo bitte ist der zu finden? Das man für alles bürokratische Regeln braucht, finde ich ein bisschen übertrieben. Ich finde, dass doch jeder Admin selbstständig in der Lage sein sollte, darüber entscheiden zu können, ob eine Bitte auf Sperrung einer Benutzerseite berechtigt ist oder nicht. Dafür braucht man doch keinen bürokratischen Aufwand. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:52, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Du hast was in den falschen Hals bekommen. Die Sache ist noch keine gängige Praxis. Wir diskutieren schließlich noch darüber. :Im übrigen: Kann jemand von den Admins, die diese Diskussion lesen, meine Seite vor IP-Usern schützen? Die Sache brennt mir schon eine Weile unter den Nägeln und hätte demnächst ihren Weg auf ME47's Seite gefunden... Ich würde das normalerweise selber machen aber hier bin ich wie ein Stadtverwalter in einer fremden Stadt: Machtlos. -- 12:15, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) @ Phoenixclaw. Hier wurde gesagt, "wir bieten Benutzern, die selber solche Rechte nicht haben, die Möglichkeit, entsprechende Anträge zu stellen". Demnach muss es also schon gängige Praxis sein, obwohl scheinbar keiner davon etwas wusste. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:28, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Aha... :... :Wo zum Geier steht das hier?! -- :::::Um nicht kleinlich zu erscheinen formuliere ich es mal vorsichtig. Auf jeder (!) Seite in der MA findest du in den links auf der linken Seite den Punkt "Admineingriff gewünscht". Im Wikia-Skin unter "Werkzeuge" zu finden, das ebenfalls von jeder Seite zu erreichen ist. Dies ist der zentrale Anlaufpunkt, wenn jemand ohne Adminrechte den Eingriff eines Admins erbeten möchte. Nur steht dort logischerweise nicht der Punkt, seine eigene Benutzerseite schützen zu lassen, da dies bisher nie erforderlich war. -- 12:57, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Im vorherigen Kommentar von dem von Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:18, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC), im dritten Absatz --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:06, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Zu meiner Verteidigung: Besagte Leiste blende ich automatisch aus und das andere Zeug hab ich noch nicht gefunden. Danke für den Hinweis, werd' ich mir merken. -- 13:08, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Also ich finde keine links auf der linken Seite bei mir. Habe es erst durch die MA-Suchmaschine die Seite "Memory Alpha:Admineingriff gewünscht" gefunden. Dort gibt es u. a. den Punkt "Vandalismus an Seiten melden und Seiten kurzfristig sperren". @ D47h0r, da ich von dir weiß, dass Du das, was du sagst auch meinst an dich zwei Fragen. Ist es denn wirklich sooo Aufwändig den Punkt eigene Benutzerseite schützen oder so, mit dazu zu nehmen? Sowie, einen neuen bei der Begrüßung darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass man die Benutzerseite auf die Bitte hin schützen lassen kann? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:44, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC)